deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/The Testament of the New Ezekiel vs. The Scalled (Both Outlast II) Rematch
Sorry for not waiting until next week for a fight. I'm going to do Wenja Tribe vs. The Legion soon but I wanted to get this rematch done before I get a new fight. I basically just gave the Scalled the weapons I thought they had instead of what they actually had. So without further ado, let the cults slaughter each other in the name of Sullivan Knoth or their Messiah. Note:OutlastII spoilers ahead. The Testament of the New Ezekiel, the depraved denizens of Temple Gate who attempt to stop the Antichrist's birth! The Scalled, a cannibalistic group of outcasts who seek penance and an end to their illnesses! Who is Deadliest? The Testament of the New Ezekiel "God give me voice, God guide my hand! God loves you."-Marta Bio:Sullivan Knoth, a former shoe salesman, started the cult, the Testament of the New Ezekiel, in 1966 in New Mexico. When he and his followers were chased out, they settled in Temple Gate. An extremely talented speaker and leader who calls himself the New Ezekiel and who created his own Gospel who is perhaps the most twisted of the group. He is a rapist and pedophile who gets his followers to kill and torture for him. He claims to hear the voice of God and does what it asks. As he puts it, "God rejoices in the spilling of wicked blood!" The voice has led Knoth's followers to kill their own children if the New Ezekiel thinks that they may be the antichrist. The cult also is at War with another faction, the Heretics, who believe in another voice. After Blake Langerman and Lynn Langerman arrived, they believed that their baby was the antichrist and attempted to hunt them down. The cult is primarily farmers, Executioners, and the women who praise about Knoth. One member, Corgan, is heavily implied to be a cannibal and has a machete and flashlight. Marta is Knoth's Eye as well as the butcher, a superhumanly strong and fast woman who wields a handmade pickaxe.-DF Wiki Page Weapons- Primary:Machete and Flashlight The machete is a classic slasher weapon that can slash throats and stomachs open with ease. It can also stab a victim through the head. The flashlight lights up the darkness and could blind an opponent for a while or be used as a bludgeoning weapon. Secondary:Kitchen Knife The kitchen knife is another classic slasher weapon that can stab and slice victims. It is easy to find and use. Special:Pitchfork The pitchfork is a long piece of farm equipment with three prongs that could be used to grab weapons. It can penetrate wooden walls with ease. Leader's Weapon:Modified Pickaxe Marta's modified pickaxe can anhilate groins, tables, and doors in a single hit. It has a light built into it as well as a point on each end of the wooden shaft. It's also got a rock jammed into it with a sharp and blunt end. Extra Info:Marta can lift up Blake with one hand and toss him on the ground. She is faster than him as well. She has anatomical knowledge of both humans and animals. She is greatly feared however and also doubts that her actions are justified. The Scalled "Been suffering a long time waiting on you."-Laird Byron Bio:The Scalled are the outcasts of Knoth's flock who are suffering from Syphilis and Gonorrhea. Knoth, ironically the spreader of the diseases, tells them it is a affliction of the soul. They believe in his prophecy that their illnesses will fade away after crucifying their Messiah, then burying them, and when they rise, devouring them. Some are missing limbs or crawling. Laird Byron is their leader and Knoth's Deacon who wields a bow and fire arrows from the back of his friend Nick Tremblay. Laird is highly abusive of his people and even Nick on occasion which led to mutiny being discussed. Laird believes that Blake Langerman is the Messiah. Nick is a giant man who can easily overpower any normal person. He has a lantern for helping his friend's accuracy and a hatchet for driving in nails as an improvised hammer.-DF Wiki Page Weapons- Primary:Hatchet The hatchet is a woodcutting tool that can be used to cleave through bones. It's also got a blunt end for driving in nails. Secondary:Dagger and Melee The dagger is a crude weapon that can easily penetrate flesh. It is however made of unknown and probably not very durable metal. The Scalled are surprisingly strong. They can strangle or beat someone to death, sometimes after vomiting on them. Special:Barbed Wire Barbed wire is an effective barrier for trapping a victim and is very sharp which makes it difficult to escape from. Leader's Weapon:Bow and Fire Arrows Laird's bow has fire arrows for lighting up the darkness and could light an enemy on fire. It can fire across a canyon but Byron's aim could be messed up if an opponent ducks. Extra Info:Laird Byron has a habit of killing his own people if he gets angry. Nick Tremblay can break down a door in one blow. X-Factors Experience-Edge:New Ezekiel The Testament of the New Ezekiel have been in conflict with the Heretics for an unknown amount of time, Implied to be going on for a while. The Scalled only killed Laird and Nick after the latter duo killed several of them. Morale-Edge:New Ezekiel The two cults share a common goal of hunting down Blake Langerman, have members becoming disillusioned with their teachings but have many who are still fanatics, have leaders who are greatly, and are only a major threat for one chapter. The Testament of the New Ezekiel takes the edge due to showing up in the last chapter as well as committing mass suicide at Knoth's order. Intimidation-Edge:Scalled While Marta is frightening, the rest of her group is mainly just regular hillbillies and a Executioner with sharp objects. Ugly but not as terrifying as the Scalled who look like zombies. Not to mention, Laird and Nick look like an Outlast version of Ferra and Torr. Tenacity-Edge:Scalled The Scalled when they pursue their Messiah are relentless. Even with Laird killing many of them and their disabilities, they keep going. While both can be fought off, it can be assumed that the Scalled can take slightly more punishment than the Testament of the New Ezekiel members. Also, Laird cannot be fought off unlike Marta who can be sent reeling back with a kick. Tactics-Edge:Scalled While both leader's bring an interesting set of skills, Marta's anatomical knowledge and Laird's marksmanship, the Scalled Crawlers give a slight advantage as they are hard to spot before they strike. Notes:Fight will take place in an alternate universe where the Scalled didn't toss Laird and Nick into a hole and they rescue their Messiah from the Heretics before setting up barbed wire barriers. Marta will be present for the final battle between the Testament of the New Ezekiel and the Heretics in another part of the mines. The Scalled will protect the Langerman's which will lead to the Testament of the New Ezekiel attacking them. The battle will be 10 vs. 10. New Ezekiel forces are Marta, Corgan, the Executioner, a female speaker, and six farmers. Scalled forces are Laird Byron, Nick Tremblay, three Crawlers, and five outcasts. Battle will take place in the various tunnels and main hall where the Heretics worshipped. Voting ends on July 3rd. Category:Blog posts